This invention relates generally to security devices for electrical appliances, and more particularly to a portable enclosure for use with electrical appliances not provided with security means. The invention allows the appliances to be rendered inoperative and incapable of use by unauthorized personnel.
Known devices for providing security to prevent unauthorized personnel from using electrical appliances have included means such as large expensive lockable coverings for the entire appliance or switch or other devices built into the appliance itself. These prior devices have tended to be bulky and hard to handle, or relatively expensive and complicated. Furthermore, in appliances not initially provided with some type of security at the factory, the addition of a security device was extremely costly or difficult and usually involved tools or knowledge of the appliance not readily available.